Bittersweet Endings
by Fams
Summary: ***READ BITTERSWEET FIRST* A short series of concluding two part one shots for Bittersweet! Including Tsukasa, Ai, Asusa Ran and Hinoe and Ume. Requests are taken if you have any other suggestions! New oneshot when I feel like it, no regular basis as it's not a proper story! :3 ! Enjoy! /s/10535505/1/Bittersweet-Corpse-Party (Genre will change for each story)
1. TSUKASA: Last Hour Part 1

**Tsukasa - a Bittersweet one shot**

***READ BITTERSWEET 1ST***

**Tsukasa is given an hour left to live before Heavenly Host gets destroyed using his extra spirit energy he sacrificed. The only thing on his mind in his dying hour, is to find the one who caused this, and why he was now here...**

* * *

**Hey guys! I got a lot of positive feedback for this story/series idea so i'm going ahead with them! This is the first one, Tsukasa's last hour and It will just be for one chapter and around 3,000 words. I don't know if i'll split it up into two parts, it just depends on whether I have time to right it all in one go. Ya know me, busy busy busy (watching youtube) haha just joking it's school -.-**

**ENJOY TSUKASA: LAST HOUR Part l**

* * *

Regular P.O.V

_' __"Fine, theres no convincing anyone. Well, instead of Ume giving up part of her spiritual energy, I'll give you ALL of mine!"_

_Everyone gasped including Yoshie, but Tsukasa didn't take back his reckless words in an instant._

_"Thats ludicrous!" Said Hinoe, stunned._

_"I'm not going to let this destroy Ume," he exclaimed, pulling her gently out of the circle reassuringly. "I'm going to to it."_

_"You do realise the extent this will take you..." murmured Yoshie, recovering from shock._

_"Yeah, yeah, I read in Ai's book somewhere that i'll have to die or something. I don't care you know, I DON'T CARE!"_

_"Not only that, but you'll go to heavenly host right before you destroy it. You'll actually be there!" cried his sister. although she didn't try to stop him._

_"That's a...benefit, shall we say." Tsuaka said, unexpectedly, making Naomi do a double take. A benefit? "I'll be able to meet Yui again..."_

_"...I see. Tsukasa, repeat the spiritual words I mentioned earlier; theres no time for goodbyes."_

_"Fine. Mi ku nee ilp pa ne fa all..."_

_And with that, Tsukasa and Yoshie vanished into the black hole from sight. All that was left was four shocked people gathered in a circle, around a crying, distressed little girl.'_

_Bittersweet, Chapter 33_

As soon as Tsukasa entered the hole of darkness, the earth around him started shaking, making him feel unbalanced, however he did not fall, as there was seemingly no way to whilst he was being transported between spaces. All he could do was breath, and listen to the sound of his own beating heart, for there was nothing to see or hear around him. He was starting to wonder if something had gone wrong, but the quiet voice of Yoshie awoke something from deep inside him, forcing his legs to stand straight, and his eyes to peel open. Instantly the area had changed. Instead of the eternal darkness that had cloaked him before, there was a dim shower of light in front of him, before he managed to make out the small sight of a classroom.

Satoshi's description fitted the place perfectly. It was eerie, dark and had an odd presence around like someone was always watching about it. Broken desks and chairs, around the size that fitted Ume were scattered randomly across the room, which in it's self was in bad condition as a fair amount of of the dirty floor boards had fallen through. As for sign of gore and murder, it was plentiful, with old blood stains splattered here and there, plus the whole room stank of the foul smell of rotting flesh.

Pinching his nose, he stood up cautiously, confused about why he was still alive. Surely his life energy had been used to destroy the space he was apparently standing in, and he'd be dead already. However his confusion was settled when Yoshie began to speak.

"Descendant of Mikuni, the extra life energy you sacrificed has enabled you to live on for more then one hour, though I doubt that will be much use to you here..." she explained.

"Thank you for your help, but I have one more question for you Yoshie." he replied, though he couldn't see her anywhere. "Why did you create Heavenly Host?"

The voice was silent for a while, and Tsukasa wondered whether she was still in the space.

"I created it in a failed attempt to break the curse on my family and resurrect my husband. After both Sachiko and I were killed, we were sent to the space I had tried hard to prevent from becoming what it is today, and for that I am sorry," she told him, with a wistful tone.

"I see. I am sorry; this should of never happened to you..."

"Unfortunately we are not the ones who choose the fate. I have lived restless as a spirit for long enough, but thanks to you I am able to join my daughter where the dead truly belong."

"Right, I understand."

"Find the one you seek now, Mikuni. Maybe it will lighten the terrible fate that has been burdened upon you. The most recent spirits are still thriving, and with that I'm afraid, I shall leave to find my daughter, who is weak and helpless at this time."

"Goodbye, and good luck for whatever happens next," said Tsukasa, waving into the darkness.

"As for you..."

And with that there was a deafening, piercing sound in his ears, before all signs of Yoshie faded away into the air, and he was alone once again. Sighing, he walked into the darkness, groping around for anything that might give him light. Eventually he found an ancient looking oil lamp, and a discarded match box a few feet away. He lit it, before advancing to wards what looked like a door, however when he tried to turn the brass door knob, it was stiff and simply unlovable. Great, now he was stuck in one room for the rest of the little life he had left, all by himself.

He had never even imagined dying in his life before. It might be something other people thought about often, but Tsukasa preferred to think about life, and the meaning of it really. No one seemed to understand him in high school, and even in his young adult life people didn't really take him seriously when he spoke to anyone about his thoughts, so he usually kept them to himself. After recovering some of his memories, he seemed to recall maybe talking about it with Yui when he was younger. He wondered if he'd ever find her now, and if so would she even remember who he was? It made his heart sink to think that she might of forgotten him completely even if it was true they had lost contact after she had progressed from school.

Now slightly bored, he crouched down and perched on a fallen desk by the window, hoping he might be able to see the sunset. The sunset always calmed him when he was down, for it filled him with a sudden burst of hope and wonder. However, the glass was misty and cracked, and all he could make out for miles was dull grey clouds and the sound of droning rain on the broken panes.

"What a great way to die," he muttered to himself, putting his head in his hands. "Man, there isn't even a sunset to see!"

"At least your not dying like I did."

"I know It must suck being dead here and stuff, but man, I was so close to helping everyone and having my life back on track!" he explained to the voice inside of his brain.

"You did what was for the best, you saved an innocent life!"

"I guess that's true, and it was definitely worth it I suppose." he found himself agreeing. Hinoe had mentioned people slowly lost his sanity whilst imprisioned in Heavenly Host, so he didn't question the fact he was talking to himself, or with a voice made up in his head.

"Hey, I know you weren't the smartest person in school-" the voice began with a tender tone.

"Please don't remind me. Most of school sucked ass!'

"Can you hear me Mikuni-kun? Or have you forgotten me already..."

"Huh...?!"

Suddenly Tsukasa whipped his head round to see that sat beside him, was glowing, translucent figure of the girl from high school, looking at him with desperate eyes and a small bit on hope in her expression.

"Ahhhhhh! YOUR A GHOST?!" he yelled, sticking his finger through her testily. "Don't kill me, I'm your friend, remember!"

"I wouldn't kill you Tsukasa, even if I could," the ghost said sadly, shaking her head. "I'm so glad you see me in this form. If you had seen me in my true form...well, thanks to your life energy I look exactly like I did before I died."

"Y...You're really dead?" asked Tsukasa, slowly sitting down beside her, though his hands were shaking. "And you're definitely Yui from High School?"

"Yes," she nodded. "And you're Tsukasa as well? You look so different when your not in uniform!"

"Are you in pain?" he questioned, suddenly panicking. "My sister said that the souls feel everlasting pain if they die here!"

"I feel the pain. I remember every second of my death...But i'm used to it now, it just kind of feels numb." she replied, grabbing her arm with her other arm.

"It must be terrible! Ah, I will soon find out what death feels like for myself I suppose."

"It's been a long time since I've seen you in person, well near enough," Yui said, her pale cheeks turning the slightest shade of crimson. "It makes me feel like a teenager again!"

"Yeah! And you finally became a teacher, right!" he exclaimed eagerly, glancing at the staff tag that was still on her collar. "I always knew you'd make your dream!"

"Thanks for supporting me, I could of never done it without you," she told him earnestly, looking deep into his purple eyes, making him shiver all over. It was strange enough to be looking into the eyes of a ghost, but the way she did it, it reminded him of that day when they watched the sunrise together.

"Aw, I from what I know I did nothing! Just laughed and goofed around a bit...though you would of never got by with out your coffee," he said, making them both laugh with the happy memory.

"Haha, what little time I had as a teacher was satisfying enough for me. But look where that got me!"

Yui's laughter died out, as she turned her head to the floor, a since ghostly tear floating to the floor. It hit a loose plank, before dissolving into thousands of little specks and rejoining her translucent body. She couldn't help wishing she had spent more time with Tsukasa, made more of their blossoming romance. Then maybe none of this would of happened, she would of never have encountered that scary old woman with the proxy charm replica, or even performed it with the class. She wouldn't be dead, and would still be happily teaching, and Tsukasa would be well too. Instead due to her foolishness, they were both doomed to death, and she blamed herself entirely.

"Please don't be upset," said Tsukasa urgently, putting an awkward arm around Yui. "I hate it when you cry."

"I feel as if this is all my fault! Oh I was so young and silly, I didn't see what those foolish actions caused! It's my fault i'm dead, and your soon to be!" she blurted, shaking her head in distress.

"I never used to disagree with you, Yui, but for once, i'm going to tell you just how WRONG you are!"


	2. TSUKASA: Last Hour Part 2

**Hello. Remember me?**

**Yes, I am still very much alive. Lol xD**

**I guess not much of the original BS followers found this, but I won't stop these, but this is definitely a side prodject not a regular thing as it isn't essential to the story line, just extras for my little group of fangirls (or fanboys :p)**

**So, yes Its been about three months, maybe more? I just got completely swept away by exams and homework amongst other things. I finished Modern Girl happily, it's 26/850 ranked CP story; so I guess it did well with 78 f+fs and 87 i think reviews. Plus I started a post Naruto fanfic (oneshots) and an FMA story which was fun to begin but I think i'll discontinue it because although i like the series, I'm not big with the archive or fandom.**

**It just feels more homey at Corpse Party...which is why I'm starting a new one next week.**

**For now, please enjoy the delayed Tsukasa's Last Hour Part 2.**

* * *

_Carried on from part 1_

* * *

"You just wanted the best for your students, you cared for them in the best way possible, and I don't know why, as I've only met the survivors, but all of them must have looked up to you in admiration!"

Yui looked down at her ghostly palms on her lap, sighing as Tsukasa tried his upmost to comfort her, which also made her feel bad, as he shouldn't be comforting her; he was about to die, and plus, she was already dead, so she felt no emotions but sadness and that empty feeling of not being able to do anything to help anyone. Tsukasa looked at her with his violet eyes, which were gleaming with what looked like the light from the wretched moon which poured out through the window.

"Don't bother, Tsukasa, there's no point anymore," she whispered, making him a little bit breathless at her somber tone. "I'm still dead, so is Shinohara, Morishige and Suzumoto..."

"Well, so am I," he mumbled, the tense look on his face easing a little bit. "Soon, anyway. I reckon I have about five minutes remaining to live. Oh well..."

"You're an idiot for sacrificing your life...though I feel like this isn't the first time," she replied a little sadly, whispering the last part to herself.

"Huh?" he asked, but she shook her head. Sighing, he tried to take her hand, but a tingling feeling ran through his body as his hand simply passed through her translucent one.

"What did you end up doing? Were you good enough to make a vet?" she changed the subject to him, tilting her head to the side a little bit, making Tsukasa lose the slight awkwardness that had fell over him.

"Nah, I never made it," he laughed, almost mocking himself. "I did get to the junior doctor position for some experience - that was how I met Mochida, actually, so I guess it's my fault in chasing that dream, choosing my own fate and stuff."

"You're awfully lax for someone who's about to die," Yui told him with a tut. "In what, two minutes?"

"You're the one who died in the first place!" retorted Tsukasa teasingly, meaning no offence at all, and beginning to chuckle. With glistening eyes, Yui looked at him and laughed as well, as soon they were happy in joint laughter, though there was nothing funny about (almost) two dead people. To Tsukasa, it just felt so strange; so odd that this was where he would meet his long lost buddy from school, for earlier in the year he knew nothing of her existence almost so much as that it sounded funny. Now he was laughing, laughing with a woman who was dead, a ghost, a spirit, of a person in his mind who he had just met, yet he had known her for years now. He must of just been really unlucky, or lucky to be where he was now.

It was of course, unfortunate that he was going to disappear, die, with the rest of Heavenly Host. But wasn't it fortunate, that before his death, he would meet and speak to the woman, who had slowly come back to him on the surface of recovered, memories of long ago, that taunted him to the point he thought he was crazy. But he wasn't. Yui was, and had been a real person to him, and the world. Satoshi and his friends remembered her, of course, and gradually, so did he. It was unlucky that Yui ended up in the cursed place he had joined her in, but she died in a noble way; saving her pupils from peril, and eventually, preventing what could of been ultimately, Ayumi's death.

Once they had stopped laughing, they exchanged fond old memories together, remembering when they were scared out of their skin by Yoshie, freaked out by the creepy and mysterious woman who gripped the proxy doll that led Yui to her fate, and also the good times, like fooling around at school and watching the sunrise spread throughout that very special day.

That memory was very dear to Tsukasa, though in his body, he did not remember doing it, though in his mind it was as clear as a bell that it happened, and whenever he thought about it, it made him feel warm and happy inside. He was sure, if Yui was still alive, she'd be feeling the same happiness.

Suddenly, the unstable floor beneath them began to shake, shocking Tsukasa suddenly from his reminiscing thoughts. It was time, his last hour was up. Yui looked at her with her empty eyes, though he saw through the ghostly reflection, and saw her true eye, anxiety stricken in them. The walls began to shake, and Tsukasa couldn't stand properly anymore, though he usually had a good sense of balance.

"Yui..." he called to the floating blue spirit in front of him."It's happening. This world is being destroyed."

"I'm sorry it had to come to this..." she replied, looking down at the crumbling floor beneath his feet."But...can I ask you one last thing?"

"Of course, anything you want."

"The Tsukasa I knew would never give up; he was always positive and striving to find a way to save his closest and himself in a situation like this. Why didn't you run away in fear when you saw me, why didn't you look for an exit, and tried to get out of there. I imagined you would not give up, even if you knew you had made your sacrifice, wouldn't you wish to keep on living?" she asked urgently, as wood and other foundations started to rain down on them.

"Because...I knew that I had saved my niece, Ume who was the most important person to me, as well as my sister of course, and Satoshi as well as his friends, too. Most of all though, I made the decision so I could really clear any doubt in my mind, and secure the fact that you, Yui Shisido existed once, and was an important person in my life, and when I saw you, even as a blue spirit that you appear to be, I knew that I was going to die, but at least I'd be with you." he clarified, a sad but smiling expression on his face, which was scratched and dirty from the dust clouds pouring over him.

"Tsukasa!" Yui cried out as he slipped through a hole, however thankfully he managed to grab onto a chunk of ceiling that had fallen beside her feet.

He used his last breath to utter his final last sentences, a proper smile on his pale face finally.

"We'll be together soon, Yui..."

"Tsukasa, NO!" she screamed, as he let go of one hand. She tried her best to do something, but she was useless and helpless in her dead ghost form. "PLEASE!"

"..Yui, don't be sad, just wait..."

"No! I don't want you to die, like I so weakly did!" she pleaded, though she knew she could do nothing to save him now, in fact she had known from the minute she saw him again.

"It's inevitable." he mumbled, as just his fingertips grasped on to the edge of the stone chunk.

"...Tsu...Tsukasa..."

"I love you, Yui."

* * *

All the foundations filtered through the hole, knocking down Tsukasa roughly as Yui screamed, diving down swiftly, only to see him fall to the ground, and piles of rubble crash into him, crushing his body instantly in just a few seconds of falling. She rushed over to his side, kneeling next to him as his eyes began to close. Yet that same smile, a wistful, longing yet happy smile lingered on his face as he quickly forced his eyes open to utter something more, but his lips her dry, his throat was raw, and he had lost all sense from his shoulders downwards.

"I wish...more...time..."

* * *

**I actually felt like crying :'( **

**Did you? Personally I think this relationship is very touching, at in canon as well as this fanfic.**

**Don't forget to FOLLOW xooxoxoxx FAVE AND REVIEW! And please tell your friends and other users who have read Bittersweet! I'll love you forever!**

**Byeee xoxox**


End file.
